totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Maclean
Christopher Maclean, labeled The Sadistic Reality Show Host, is the Main Antagonist host of Total Drama Comeback, and Total Drama Battlegrounds. Coverage Chris explained the details for the new season (most of which would all be wrong for reasons unknown), and then introduced all the returning contestants. His ways of causing frustration and drama were in full-swing, especially with who he picked for the talent show and why. Throughout the show, he would continue to be as sadistic and cruel as possible, but also would show some humanity as well. He made an unfortunate accident when he made the banner of the Kool Kids Klub (think of the initials), and would help defend Cody when the geek was in trouble; he had said he personally liked Cody, and thus assisted him with the issue of Trent's elimination. He also showed some compassion to Harold when he was crippled from Gummi Slugs and was in a wheelchair. Chris has shown to lack originality when it comes to doing things that don't involve being cruel and/or gross. He also is obsessed with his looks and requires a lot of hair gel and other beauty products. He continues to avoid paying Chef Hatchet, and used Joel, one of the new guys, for repairs around the show. As TDC came to a free-for-all, he was the victim of a series of injuries at almost every voting ceremony. He accidentally shot himself in the foot with a tranquilizer dart, was shocked by Noah, kneed in the groin by Gwen, had a guitar smashed on his foot by Harold, and finally, when wearing a full set of armor, was knocked over by Izzy and drenched with blended bugs and sour milk. In TDB, he was once again there to explain the new season and introduce the contestants. The stadium was named after him (Maclean Stadium) as a gesture of his importance. Throughout the season, Chris would take to hogging the limelight more, as he was unable to be seen during certain challenges like the VR games. His betting was also getting out of hand, and caused him to tilt the game in favor of the team he bet on (paintball challenge, Alien VR). He also has grown more egotistical, being in a stadium named after him and all. His biased and rather unfriendly ways to tease the contestants has made him very intolerable, and has provoked the wrath of several contestants, especially Noah, Gwen, Leshawna, and Yoshi. Still, Chris is able to bask in the roar of the crowd and the fixation of the camera, but he's getting more karma retribution over time. Love Interests The only love Chris seems to have is for his reflection. Some fans like to entertain the idea of a quasi-homosexual relationship between him and Chef. He claims to have had a fling with a flight attendant, but this is not confirmed. VR Challenges Chris has not participated in any of the VR Challenges, though he tried to in the Alien VR. He has used Vera in the past, but keeps breaking it and having to have Joel repair it. The only VR challenge he HAS appeared in is during Super VR. Trivia *Before the official spelling of his last name came out, the author wrote his name "Maclean." Despite the official way being revealed, the author has refused to convert to this, and continues to call him Chris Maclean; this is mostly due to force of habit. *Chris had originally tried to convince Owen to abandon his prize in TDI for a chance at one million dollars, but this idea was foiled (unintentionally) by Ezekiel, who had explained to Owen the odds of him getting his money back in ways he could understand. Because of this, Chris hates Ezekiel and tries to make his life as difficult as possible. *Chris also hates Noah, as the know-it-all can counter the host's sadistic, clever edge with his own. *He also gets into several arguments with Gwen and Leshawna, and is frequently outwitted by Belinda. *Chris is obsessed with his hair, and freaks when there is something wrong with it. *He also hates bad hair gel, as said in the Super VR. *The author has admitted that of all the TD characters, Chris is his least favorite because of how unnecessarily sadistic he is, how he magically dodges karma most of the time, and an almost-paranoid suspicion that Chris cheated throughout all of TDWT. *It is rumored that Chris had a fling with an airline attendant. No word if this is true. *Chris gets full say on challenges and other areas of the show; however, he still takes orders from a female producer that he is completely intimidated by. *He edits out any touching moments that he can, because he does not like them. *After the events of the end of the blimp challenge, Leshawna says that life for him in the series "will be hell." *He has managed to tick off the normally calm Bridgette. *Chris had a crush on Wonder Woman when he was young. *Even though a host is supposed to be unbiased, Chris clearly shows his favorites and his hates. *Ezekiel believes that Chris has a handcuff fetish, due to the number of times they were used during TDC. *His cellphone ringtone was the TDI theme on TDC, but he changes it to I'm too sexy in TDBG. *If there's someone Chris treats even worse than the contestants (most of them, at least) it's the interns. *A small running gag in both stories involves a contestant silencing another in order to prevent the latter from giving Chris ideas. Quotes *"Good question Beth, you get a cookie!" - Many times. *"Welcome to Total Drama Comeback...Our challengers were taken against their will, and put into cells! Inspired by the Cut film series, which are a horror / thriller / torture series popular with people who like seeing people get hurt (like me), we decided to put our campers through that torture! And boy was it torturous! They had to eat jellybeans and hot dogs, they had to reprogram clocks and... drink sodas...You know, maybe it doesn't sound so terrible when you say it, but they suffered!" ''- TDC chapter 45, summarizing the events of the previous challenge.'' *"Welcome to Total! Drama! Battlegrounds!" - TDB, almost every challenge opening. *"This time around, two of the contestants will win, individually, five million dollars! That's right, what an incredible amount! We figured with such a huge amount of money, we'll see more back stabbings, breakups, and betrayal; those are three B's of good TV, you know!" - TDB, chapter 1 Related Pages *Chris and Ezekiel *Chris and Gwen *Chris and Noah *Chris and Chef Hatchet *Everyone and Chris Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Staff